


It's Like Look What I Bought (the vine) Only With Babies

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapta's staff goes through so much crap, Fan-kids, Humor, Nonbinary Character, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: "LOOK WHAT I MADE!"While it was true that the relations between the Princess of Dryl and her staff had improved since the disastrous occurrence of her presumed death some time back, such a sentence still sent shivers down the backs of their necks. The baker made a sign and started praying for forgiveness, while the drink-prepper made other, ruder signs. The waiter just stared, wide-eyed.Entrapta all but sprinted into the kitchen, her eyes shiny with pride as her hair thunked and thudded with almost no consideration, sending a few pots and pans to the floor. "Hi! Question. Do babies like tiny food?"They exchanged a look. It was the baker who asked. "Babies, ma'am?"





	It's Like Look What I Bought (the vine) Only With Babies

"LOOK WHAT I MADE!"

While it was true that the relations between the Princess of Dryl and her staff had improved since the disastrous occurrence of her presumed death some time back, such a sentence still sent shivers down the backs of their necks. The baker made a sign and started praying for forgiveness, while the drink-prepper made other, ruder signs. The waiter just stared, wide-eyed.

Entrapta all but sprinted into the kitchen, her eyes shiny with pride as her hair thunked and thudded with almost no consideration, sending a few pots and pans to the floor. "Hi! Question. Do babies like tiny food?"

They exchanged a look. It was the baker who asked. "Babies, ma'am?"

"Babies," Entrapta agreed, smiling ear to ear. She glanced back. "Oh, it seems Emily got a little lost. This way, Emily!" She clapped her hands. "Over here!"

Emily wobbled a bit as she entered the kitchen. Her thin legs slipped and slid on the fallen utensils, but she was built to outlast bombs and gas and other horrific war type things, so after some readjusting she managed it alright. Perched on her back was what could best be described a toddler, if a toddler was green from top to bottom.

"This is Baylea!" The Princess shouted. "Do you like their overalls? I made them myself." They were, indeed, very cute overalls, with pink butterflies sewn into the pockets.

"Did she _steal_ a baby?" one of the ladies hissed to the other, who merely shrugged.

"Uh, ma'am?" the waiter hesitantly broke in. "Isn't that... a plant child of Plumeria?"

"They are! Sort of!" One of Entrapta's locks reached out to rub Baylea's head. "It was my fiddling with the stones that prompted Baylea to emerge! So, by that logic, they're half-Plumerian, half-Dryl. And it's my turn to babysit!"

"Ma'am, Plumeria is our ally. Is it wise to risk their ire by housing-"

"Housing?" She cocked her head to the side. "You make it sound like a hostage situation. Which, don't get me wrong, would make an interesting experiment, but this is a completely different thing. Baylea's my baby! I helped make them!"

Baylea, just old enough to talk, gurgled, "Entrapma!" as if in agreement.

"Atta toddler!" Entrapta cooed. "So, again. Do toddlers like small food?"

"They- they can, ma'am," the cook said after a moment, pressing a hand to her cheek. She looked ready to faint. "It depends on the child."

"Aw, phooey. What if they don't like it?"

"I can make regular-sized food, ma'am."

"Sacrilege! Nothing but the best for this little bundle of cabbage material." The Princess puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "Welll, if it's _necessary_ for their survival... I _guess_ I can allow it."

Emily made some noises reminiscent of RD-D2.

"Ooooh, maybe!" She smacked her fist against her open palm. "We don't know definitively that Baylea _doesn't_ like motor oil."

"I think I would've preferred a new killer robot," the waiter whimpered.

The drink-prepper nodded. "I dunno what we did in our past lives, but we must've been horrible people."

"We do this to ourselves," the baker finished. "Now, let's see if we can't help this toddler see adolescence."

**Author's Note:**

> Another for my bud, darkmasterofcupcakes! Shoutout to them for being so supportive and helpful with commissions!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
